


Elemental Infinity

by MCJD931



Series: Guardianverse [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Golden Power, Infinity Stones, Lloydkita is Canon, More Characters included, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, mentions of other fanfictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJD931/pseuds/MCJD931
Summary: "Everything you've achieved up to now, pales in comparison to the task you will now undertake."Hiding stones of infinite power from one world in another behind seals only certain people can break sounded like a good idea to the gods of old, but eventually, those seals would need to be broken.And so the Prophecy of Elemental Infinity begins.Spoilers for Ninjago Season 11.





	1. Infinite Charge

After Zane was freed from the Never-Realm, peace returned to Ninjago.

Cole staked out on his own, and his whereabouts are unknown.

Pixal and Zane settled down and lived a normal life, as normal as two nindroids could have.

Lloyd kept working on ways to find an stable method of going to-and-from the Never-Realm, presumably to see Akita again.

Kai joined Skylor in her noodle business. It had been rumored that an employee of theirs had caught them making out in the back of the kitchen.

Jay and Nya also settled down, with Nya running a mechanic's shop, and Jay becoming employed under Cyrus Borg. The pair's technical know-how, and Jay's Lightning abilities, helped Borg with a multitude of inventions.

Of course, in Ninjago, peace never lasts long, and it lasted only a few days. 

* * *

Jay was surprised when Cyrus said he wanted to investigate the remains of the Realm Crystal. He was even more surprised when Cyrus had excitedly told him that it still contained spatial teleportation properties- and he hinted at the Realm Crystal being a filter for a greater power.

"It's interesting. I'm detecting an input for electricity, yet when I throw conventional volts at it-" He demonstrated. The shards blasted the electricity back at the cord, frying it.

"What are we going to do, then?" 

"The Realm Crystal is an ancient relic, made by the First Spinjitzu Master. Perhaps the input is an enchantment that demands the Master of Lightning's power."

"I'll try." He shifted to look at the shards. "Here goes nothing." Lightning shot out of his fingertips, and struck the shards. Instead of reflecting them like they did the conventional electricity, they took on a darker shade of blue... or was that his vision darkening? 

Quickly, he realized that darkness had surrounded him. He didn't feel unconscious, but he didn't feel awake.

A voice boomed from the darkness. "So, the first sign of the Prophecy has occurred." 

A man stepped from the void. Jay immediately recognized him as the First Spinjitzu Master, yet he wasn't the kind teacher he was usually depicted as. He cut a warlike figure, scars on his face, and wore his dragon armor, with a golden blade at his hip that Jay recognized as the Dragon Sword of Fire.

"Are you the First Spinji-"

"Not quite. You could say I'm an interactive recording in his image, though. I was created to deliver a message. Know that right now, a chain of events has been set in motion that cannot be stopped. Only those with the courage to oppose the power of a True Shadow will be able to win against the coming darkness that will beset both your universe and another's. Now, given that warning, you must know tap into the power that is rightfully yours, Jay Gordon-Walker, Master of Lightning, Heir of the Space Stone."

"Space Stone?!"

"Upon creation of your universe, an anomaly occurred between yours and three others, linking their fates together. After long battles together, an agreement between four gods, one of which was the First Spinjitzu Master, was made to seal relics called "Infinity Stones", from the other universe you will soon encounter inside your own, under the guise of your own relics. The Space Stone was Sealed within the Realm Crystal, so that it's full might can only be unleashed by the Master of Lightning. When you use your power to break that seal, that power and your soul will become as one, and you shall tap into the power as easily as your own elemental gifts."

"Wait-what are we even fi-"

"That is knowledge I was not provided."

Jay took a moment to decide. He was suspicious of the whole situation, but decided that he should heed the words of a message the _First Spinjitzu Master himself _left for him. A complex circular pattern of inscriptions appeared before him, which he figured was the seal that was spoken of. He raised his hand, and lightning burst from it, touching specific parts of the rune. The inscriptions "opened" like a lock given a key, and Jay swore he heard a metallic _click_. A singular blue stone formed in front of him, and slowly dissipated in blue energy trailing into him. He felt his clothes shifting, and Jay realized that, like the Temple of Light, this enchantment was giving him a ninja gi fitting his new power. 

Finally, the stone was fully absorbed into him, and the darkness slowly started to fade. He became aware of Cyrus's shocked expression as he slowly re-entered reality.

First priority- warn the others.


	2. Tackling the Problem

A half hour after Jay put out the call, the Ninja had all met at the monastery. 

Of course, they were mystified at just _why _they were there. And if their suspicions were correct, and there was yet another threat to Ninjago, why would _Jay _of all the Ninja be the one to make the call. Surely it would be Cole, who has been off exploring on his own these past couple weeks. Nope, still MIA. Lloyd, the leader? Nope. Has no idea. Zane, with his visions? Nah. Hasn't had any.

Zane actually expressed these concerns, even going so far as to quite audibly point out a circling concern among the Ninja that Jay had been taking things less and less seriously after the mysterious day where, out of nowhere, Jay and Nya's whole demeanor, especially toward each other, changed. 

Nya refused to speak on the subject. 

Of course, they only had a small time to speak, as Jay, once again, out of character, arrived in time, all ready, and was all business.

"I dragged you all here for a reason. Something happened today while experimenting on the Realm Crystal with Borg, and it requires our attention."

And with that, he explained to them, word for word, what happened with the Realm Crystal. To prove without a doubt he wasn't just pranking them or anything, he demonstrated the power of the Space Stone. After his explanation was silent, the other four present appraised him.

Lloyd spoke first. "I don't claim to get what's going on, but if something is threatening Ninjago, we need to get to the bottom of it." 

The others nodded in agreement.

"The Space Stone is also giving me a mental list of the other Five Stones and what Element can open the Seal. The Soul Stone, which Earth can retrieve, Reality, corresponding to Fire, Mind, corresponding to Ice, Time, corresponding to Water, and Power, corresponding to Energy. So here's the plan I thought up. I'm going to find Cole, as I already have my stone, and I can cover a lot more ground with teleportation, and the rest of you, search for your stones. Try relics that have abilities similar to what the Stone's mentioned name is."

The rest nodded, still reeling inside in response to how... _out of character _Jay was. They started on their way, except for one. 

Nya.

She sighed. "What's going on, Jay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't usually so... serious." 

He only shook his head. "I suppose I'm too out of character, aren't I?" He looked up aimlessly. "Usually, my admittedly unfunny jokes are just a coping mechanism. And the recent struggles came so close to us losing that... I... I've been unable to do much but worry, and mask it under my joking facade. I'm sick of that. I want to go back to what I used to be... before the _incident._ I want to be able to take things on as I used to. I hope that explanation fulfills your curiosity." 

Nya smiled. "Yes, it does." She kissed him on the cheek. "And if it helps, I'm proud of you, Jay." 

His cheeks turned a tinge of red. "Guess we won't be able to go through on those plans to settle down anytime soon, huh?"

Her face darkened. "No... I suppose not. And once again, _if_ we ever will is coming into question."

Determination filled his features. "Well, it's more reason for us not to lose. Come on, we have a prophesied battle to win. Let's start by collecting those stones."


	3. A Path of Fire I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they all set out to do was easier said than done... but Kai catches a ghost of a hint to find Reality.

Kai was a little pissed at the FSM.

Like, come on, what fucking artifact would have a _Reality Stone _fueling it? Nothing he knew of, to be sure!

Of course, his sensible side reasoned that that was _probably the goddamn point- _but that didn't do much to alleviate his frustration.

Kai tried everything, even going to Wu, but even Wu hadn't heard of such a thing.

He was currently meeting with Skylor, partly because Chen might have known of something, partly because she was worried about him after he just ran to the monastery, claiming there was an emergency.

What he didn't expect, however, was a voice in his head.

_Seeker of Reality... come to the island where crystal that steals power is found... there, you will find your quarry... and a foe._

The voice was obviously not the first sign of madness. Even the FSM wouldn't set up a puzzle with _no _hints as to the solution, he just seemed to be very cautious about this particular hint reaching the right person. 

"Crystal that steals power... huh..."

Kai wasn't dumb. He wasn't as smart as Zane, as Tech-savvy as Jay and Nya, or as good at staying calm as Lloyd and Cole, but he wasn't dumb. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the "crystal that steals power" is. He just needed a little help getting there. And who better to ask then the girl born and raised on that island.

"Skylor, do you know anyway to get back onto Chen's Island?"

Skylor was surprised. "Why would you want to go back there?"

"It's...well, not a long story, but hard to explain."

"Can't you just use your Elemental Dragon?"

That was the one question Kai hoped she wouldn't ask. "We... kinda... lost control of our Elemental Dragons."

Skylor tilted her head to the side. "How's that?"

Kai winced. "Now that's something anyone could guess. We've been trying to train ourselves to use them again... but we haven't met with much success."

Skylor appeared to think about the dilemma. "I think the company still owns the ship Chen used to bring the Elemental Masters to his island. We can use that to go there."

"We?"

"I'm coming with you, Kai. I know I turned down your invitations to join your team before... but I..." a tinge of red appeared on her face, "I haven't gotten to spend much time with you after the whole "Tournament of Elements" incident. And I've been thinking it over, I could do much more with all of you rather then running this noodle shop. The place runs fine without me anyway. I guess I just wasn't ready to live the kind of lives you live, always stopping your lives to fight whatever crisis is happening, back then... but I am now."

"So is this a request to join the team?"

"If you'll have me."

He grinned. "Of course we will, Skylor. And if I know Nya, she'll be delighted to not just be seen as the "girl ninja" from now on, because there'd be more than one female on the team."

Skylor stood up. "Well, let's get going. We have an island to visit."


End file.
